This is Kaname
by Evil-Spawn-2.0
Summary: Basically Haruhi is Yuki Cross, more specifically, Haruhi Yuki Alexandria Fujioka Kuran Cross. I know, long name right? Haruhi and Yuki, I found looked fairly similar, so Haruhi Yuki Alexandria Fujioka Kuran Cross, looks like the actual Yuki, Ranka and Kaien Cross, are Haruhi Yuki's gay dad's, who are married and stuff. But yeah R&R always make sure to tell me if it sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Basically Haruhi is Yuki Cross, more specifically, Haruhi Yuki Alexandria Fujioka Kuran Cross. I know, long name right? Haruhi and Yuki, I found looked fairly similar, so Haruhi Yuki Alexandria Fujioka Kuran Cross, looks like the actual Yuki, Ranka and Kaien Cross, are Haruhi Yuki's gay dad's, who are married and stuff. But yeah R &R always make sure to tell me if it sucks or if you want more that's awesome too. Oh and Zero's still there, and still a vampire. Cool okay, so now that that's done we can start the story!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Haruhi Yuki's POV:**

It was another long day at the host club. Tamaki spent most of the time hiding in his Emo corner, crying to Kyoya that I was being mean to him, after he saved me from those shady twins. The twin's were as per usual, sexually harassing me. Honey was eating cake and Mori was watching him, and thinking about who knows what. As for me, I was daydreaming about the last time that I saw Kaname, and the next time that I was going to see him. I hope that Zero stops hating him, but maybe that's a bit much to ask for. After all, Zero's family was killed by a Pure Blooded vampire. So I suppose that it's only natural for Zero to hate him. Whenever I think about Kaname, I inevitably end up remembering the night that he found me, and I wonder what had happened to me, that had caused me to forget everything that I had ever known. "Haruhi?" asks Hikaru, "You seem to be a little absent." "Yeah, we've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes now." Says Kaoru, "Are you sure that you're alright?" "Yes, guys, I'm fine. Just a little distracted, that's all," I say giving them a small smile. What time is it?" I ask. "Time for you to go home," answers Kyoya. "Already?" "Well the guests have all left for the day. So you are free to go home for the weekend." Wow I must have really zoned out. "Okay, well I'll see you guys on Monday then." I gathered my stuff and waved at them as they said bye.

I was almost home when I noticed six boys following me. Immediately I knew that it was the host club, but I didn't turn around. I knew that they just wanted to know where I lived so I let them follow me. I normally wouldn't let them get away with it, but I realize that no matter what I would say to them, they would just keep coming. So today I figured why not. I rounded the corner to my house, which was a two floor, townhouse (with a basement). I walked to the door, and looked through my pockets for my keys. "Looking for these?" I hear a voice say from above me. "Zero!" I looked up to see Zero leaning out of a window on the second floor. "Did you have to steal my keys?" He grinned evilly, "I needed to do something. I'm bored out of my mind here!" "Go to school!" "No!" "Grow up!" He dangled my keys tauntingly above me. "Ranka, and Cross aren't here, so there is no one to let you in." Said Zero when he saw me looking towards the doorbell. "You're going to have to get creative." "I guess that I am just going to have to come up through that window then." I slipped my backpack off of my shoulders, and threw it through the window above Zero's head. "Coming up!" I yelled at him. Zero moved out of the window so that I could climb through after I had finished climbing up the drain pipe. "Can I have my keys back?" Zero tossed them over his shoulder as he walked away. I caught them easily in my right hand. Zero must have noticed the Host Club as he was back to being the moody Zero that we see far too often. I turned back to the window, to close it and saw that the Host Club was approaching the front door. Quickly I closed the window and jumped over the stairs, to the front door. Just as the doorbell rang, I opened it. "Boo!" I yelled at them. Tamaki, and the others jumped back in surprise. "You seem to be in an unusually good mood Haruhi." Commented Kyoya, "Oh well Zero was in an unusually good mood today, but now he's back to sulking for no real reason. That's why I am not mad at you guys for dropping in uninvited I might add," I said glaring at Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. "Yay! My darling daughter is not mad at us! But I must ask you my secret little princess, who is this Zero you speak of?" "Uh Zero's… My brother I guess? But he's more like a friend that I live with…" "YOU LIVE WITH A BOY! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! MY PRECIOUS LITTLE HARUHI IS TOO YOUNG FOR BOYS!" I face palmed. "Senpai! I live with three guys! My Dad, his husband, and my adopted-ish brother Zero!" Tamaki seemed to shut up at that. "You guys might as well as come in as you're already here. Though you can only stay for a little while."


	2. I'm Sorry (please read)

Hello my fellow weirdos, I am SO SORRY that I have not been updating... I just couldn't get into my account, and then my computer broke, and it took FOREVER for me to get it fixed, but now its okay, and I hope to be able to update really soon, so just hold tight... I know how hard it is to wait for a new chapter of a FF that you like and that I am really bad about updating. Anyways I hope to get new chapters out for each of my stories over the next few weekends. Each of my stories are up for adoption if someone decides that they want to take one of my stories in their own direction. I would actually love to see that happen, so please just let me know if you want to take over! Again I am SO SO SO SORRY! Please forgive me my people! But enough of that and ill just stop making excuses, and hey here is a list of a few ideas that I had that I will probably never get around to writing, feel free to use any of them I would love to read your take on each one:

What if Rose remembered Bad Wolf

What if Nina Martin was Pierce Oliviera

Star Trek 09 crossover with Into The Woods

House of Anubis crossover with the Vampire Diaries

X-men crossover with House of Anubis

Divergent crossover with the Ruby Red trilogy Tris is the Ruby

Pokemon fanfic Black 2 [N/Player]

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with Noragami

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with The Princess Protection Program

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with Sword Art Online

Noragami crossover with SAO

The City of Fallen Angels: The lead singer of Simon's band (ERIC) is sick and Clary has to fill in for him.

The Selection Trilogy: America is a Bad-ass

What Kyouya's and Tamaki's fathers said to each other in that last conversation after the episode ended.

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with the Avengers

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with Bones

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with The Abduction of Eden

The Devil is a Part-Timer crossover with the Heroes of Olympus

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with Attack on Titan

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with The Throne of Glass series

Sesshomaru sama gets stuck in the miko's world, when he falls through the well, while trying to retrieve Rin.

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with A Court of Thorns and Roses

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with Doctor Who

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with Grey's Anatomy

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with The Adventures of Sinbad/Magi: Labyrinth of Magic/ Magi: The Kingdom of Magic

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with SAO

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with Attack on Titan

Most of these are just a list of crossovers but take a look through them and see if anything sparks something and inspires an awesome story. I know they have potential, as I have gone through each one in my head from start to finish, but wasn't able to write it down. So ya... I hope you can forgive me my peeps; but enough of my groveling, i'll just get back to writing!

See you in my next updates.

Cheers


End file.
